Lucia Takazuki
'Character First Name' Lucia 'Character Last Name' Takazuki (Self-given surname) 'IMVU Username' PureAzureDreams 'Nickname (optional)' Lulu, Zuki, Crazy bitch 'Age' 18 'Date of Birth' 23/12/-- AN 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Danketsugakure 'Height' 5"1 'Weight' 87lbs 'Blood Type' A Positive 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Whisker print on the face 'Affiliation' Danketsugakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' She is a bright kid though a little introverted.Shy and bashful she is not very outspoken and is very withdrawn, she hates being shuned however, this brings out her quick to anger side, where her rather shy nature is replaced with a Sakura pissed off kinda mood. However she is very loyal and protective of those she holds close, a knight in shining armor kind of thing. She always wishes to be the hero for others, to protect them from the pain she went through. she has a fear of scorpians since one near on killed her while she was wandering so in that moment she near on faints when one comes near her. She is a classic romantic and a gentle soul, who uses her soft heart to look after others, she oddly loves being bitten 'Behaviour' Shy, Gentle and sweet/ When angered, Rough, ruthless, CHA! 'Nindo (optional)' I promise her...to live for her...I will not give up, That is my Nindo, My ninja way 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Uzumaki, Decendant of Naruto Uzumaki. Bloodline/Clan unknown to character Hyuga, Decendant of Hinata Hyuga. Bloodline/Clan partly known 'Ninja Class ' Genin rank (Her sensei says Chuunin) 'Element One' Fire Element 'Element Two' Lightning Element (When she learns her second element) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' Taijutsu 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu 'Chakra colour' Red after her innate fire element 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 20 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 2 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 50 'Jutsu List' Does not need handsign: Gentle Fist style and Strong Fist style taijutsu Fire style: Blazing bullet jutsu Shadow Clone Jutsu 'Allies' Danketsugakure Her sensei 'Enemies' No one yet 'Background Information' She has forgotten most of her past up until 9, after being rescued by her sensei she followed her to her village with a sense of loyalty to her, her forgotten past is what haunts her sometimes, not knowing who she is or what she is. She has odd marks around her body, testing maybe having been done in the past, which might explain the red chakra...she is often found wandering the village at age 10 and 11 before joining the ninja academy for training. at age twelve she took a interest into flowers and has constantly annoyed her sensei with tons of lei's for her to wear. she has also used this in a home made jutsu, using simple skills to create a learnable jutsu. Fire Style: blazing bullet Jutsu. Growing up she was trained well by her sensei, a often weak willed due to her nightmares, she however promised to live for a old friend she can't remember, all she knows is that she had asked Lucia to live for both of them. Her heart is what pushes her, so she dutifully follows the village, Her sensei and her friends. She has...a hidden charkra in her...due to the experiments, her right hand is covered in a cloth, claw hidden under it